


Day four

by Sice13



Series: The Moth and the Stag [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Breakfast, Discord: Valastor Appreciation Club, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Valastor-Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sice13/pseuds/Sice13
Summary: Ten months since the tower and Valentino is still alive! Alastor is even comfortable enough to stroll by than ever it pleases him merely.
Relationships: Alastor & Valentino, Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Moth and the Stag [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866445
Kudos: 39





	Day four

**Author's Note:**

> First things first - @DressedFully -Thank you for your help and the beta-reading. <3 I am so thankful.
> 
> @HuntingPeople -your works suck my right into Valastor like a damn black hole, and I could not be happier XD

The water has just the right pressure, hitting all the good spots on his frame and washing away the tightness from his massive body, loosening the stiffness of not enough sleep last night. He knows that he spends too much time at his damn desk, but work never rests, how could he? The temperature is relaxing and suddenly **COLD!**

With a harsh curse, the Moth jumps back, pushes the handle down, and tosses the steam glassdoor wide open, teeth bared.

“VOX! You fucking asshole!”

“Vox? Nono, I hope you are not too disappointed that is it only little old me.”

“Alastor? That-”

Valentino realizes that he is still standing by nature in the doorframe, and retreats back further into the shower, moving more behind the mist-covered door. The red stag tilted his head a little, still standing next to the toilet, a seat so high that the rinsing is on his eye level. His golden smile goes a hint wider.

“Well, I never expected you to be one of the shy kind, Dear.”

“Shy? I? If ya want to see me in all my sexy glory, this is totally fine by me. I thought ya would be the one with a problem with nudity.”

He moves further behind the steamed surface, and Alastor could clearly see his outlines.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Valentino. I have absolutely no problems with nudity if it happens at the right time and place -like in a bath, or as dinner on my table. So long it happens in private.”  
Alastor's hand moves in a rolling gesture.  
“It is more what often goes with the nudity, that repulses me. And even this changes with you, sometimes.”

“True. So is there a reason for ya early visit? Not that I’m not happy to see ya.”  
He is still wet, and the heat leaves the glass box rather fast, but the sudden shivers came not only from the cold. Alastor had granted that he, at least sometimes, enjoy his closer moments with the Moth. No doubt if a situation starts, then only because the Deer initiated it - He is a rather strange Dom in his own way, but Valentino could not be happier. Alastor chooses path and tempo, and the only limits are his own. But until now, none of them were ever without clothes. Maybe a claw under the fabric or teeth at the skin, but never more. And the kisses. Very rare, seldom soft, and others damn bloody.

“I just wanted to tease you a little, to be honest. I hoped you would still be sleeping. I enjoy watching you then, Darling.”  
His hand moves comfortably behind his back, his red eyes glowing, filling the steamed room with a red light.  
The Moth bites at his lower lip and he could feel a new sort of heat rising in his blood. Thankfully, he had already jerked off once.

“Ya watch me sleeping?”

“Sometimes, others I just eavesdrop. It is astoundingly hard to get a hold on you, and here I thought my sleep schedule is loose!”

With a laugh, he starts to wander through the large bathroom. He would not admit this, but he kind of feels like a kid again. The sink, the mirror, the shelf -it’s all for the Moth’s height, and if the Buck wants to use any of them he needs a stool to reach it. Alone the bathtub would count as a small indoor pool.

“Don’t tell me about it...but I thought that would be a dirty trick, and only low scum like Vox uses this.”  
Alastor moves, and so does the Pimp, leaving his cover to lean on the doorframe. His four arms cross over his chest, not to hide, but it starts to get cold out in the air.  
The Deer just reaches the sink, and a comb catches his focus; out of curiosity, he picks it up.

“And this is for your-” “Antennas.” “Ah, I see. And yes, it is a weak move if you only get the upper hand over someone by spying on this person. But that is not our situation here. We both knew I could kill you at any moment, and it is your choice to still be so defenseless about me. And I have absolutely no interest in your...business. Nono -my Friend.-”  
With the comb put back to its place, Alastor turns, hands again on his back and his eyes on Valentino’s. His look doesn’t slide down for a single second.  
“My interest is rather personal like I said - you are my hobby. And I intend to take care of my playthings. At least so long as I have a use for them.” 

“Still just a plaything, hu? Aren’t we any further yet? Then I must try even harder.”

His smile is cheeky but Alastor could hear the delicate sting of pain in the Pimp’s voice. 

“Valentino, I see myself as an honest man, not a good one. There is a high chance that you will never be more to me. Simply because I don’t do such ...things like falling in love. But, maybe, I will get used to you at my side enough that I will want you to stay there. After all, you have already survived a solid ten months with me. How high are the odds?”

The stag walks over, standing in front of the shivering Moth, not missing the red dots blooming on Valentino’s cheeks beneath that blue skin.

“...that would be...I would like that, Baby.”  
He opens his arms but before he could say something else the Radio Demon put two fingers on his chest, pushing him back into the shower.

“It seems you're starting to get a little cold, finish your shower, Dear. I will wait in the kitchen.”

Hands in the air the Moth surrenders and walks back, just to stay still. Before the Deer is out of the room, Valentino takes a chance and makes an offer.

“Or ya could join me.”

The fluffy ears twitch, and now it’s the other demon who takes a turn.  
“Excuse me? Did you just offer me to take a shower with you?”

“Yup. I swear ya will love this shower—worth every penny I spent on it. And I will touch nothing that I’m not supposed to. Boy Scout Honor!”

He holds one claw in the air, another on his chest, and a grin over his whole face.  
Alastor just stands there, his face unreadable. Until he lifts a hand and with a snap, his clothes are gone.

“Well, you already saw most of me, so there is no need to be coy I suppose. One warning: Behave.”

“Of course, Baby, I would rather cut my own claws off than to do anything mean to ya.”  
“No worry about that, dear, I would take care of that myself.”  
And yes, his voice just contains a low growl. But he follows the Moth into the cube and even moves past the Pimp to place himself under the showerhead. A large one, even for Valentino’s measure.

“This is called a rain shower, just give me a short sec -I can adjust the pressure points in the wall to ya height. No need to get hit right in the face.”

With four hands it's an easy and fast task. It gives the Deer a little time to watch the Moth’s back. Tall and thin, but also with muscles moving under the blue skin. Alastor is always fascinated by the anatomy of hell’s residents, so he lays his own bare claw on the lower shoulder blade and starts to follow the movement. Of course, he knows precisely that the Pimp will react to this, but this is still the Pimp’s problem, not his.

“W-what ya doing, Al?”  
His eyes look at his own actions, the voice a little husky.

“Nothing- just looking. Continue your work, Dear. I am not soaked yet, but it starts to get chilling.”  
His other hand joins, rubbing over Valentino’s sides and to his lower back. His knuckles digging lightly next to the spine and moving with soft pressure up to the lower shoulders. 

“Looking with ya han-uuuh, that feels good. A little harder, please.”  
The Pimp arches his back, a few little popping sounds to hear, and he presses his hands flat against the wall. His voice is not needy or heated, just slightly pressed from the force on his back.  
Alastor has to get on his toes, and even then, he has some trouble reaching the other primary arms. With a cruel smile he rams his knee right into Valentino’s leg, and as the Moth loses his stance with a short cry he loops his arms around the stiff neck and pulls him even further down, until Val sinks onto his knees. The Pimp’s body tenses up and the Deer can feel the firm muscles working, so he puts his claws around the Overlord’s throat and forces his face to see him.

“Relax, Darling, I will not harm you. Do you still trust me?”  
His deep voice is a purr, and he could feel the harsh swallow under his grip, but the demon starts to relax.

“Of course...ya startle me just a little. If ya need anything from me, just ask Baby.”

“And there would the fun be in that? But you can do something, Dear, and start the water.”

Alastor loses his grip and leads his hands back to Valentino’s shoulders, scratching the blue skin softly along the way. The sudden shiver gets no comment so the Moth pulls the handle, and yes, the hot water from above is perfect.  
A rain shower. Yes, this name fits absolutely. The drops are big and soft, both demons wet now, and the heated steam starts to fill the glass cube. For a moment, the Deer closes his eyes, still leaning with his chest against Val’s back, merely enjoying the sensation.

“...like a summer rain… .” 

The Pimp simply nods, savoring this close, peaceful moment. He could feel how the Deer leans more on him, the scarred arms hanging over his frame and his face resting in the bend of Valentino’s neck. The wet red fur and ears flat on his head, but without any hints of discomfort. At least from the Stag. This position is not the best for the Pimp, but if this makes Alastor happy, he could stay still for hours.

“...I almost have forgotten..how a summer rain feels… .”  
“And I can still do one better, Bambi, if ya wish.”  
“Depends if I must move...I don’t want to right now… .”  
Alastor’s voice is a little sluggish, his arms looping again loosely around the Pimp’s neck.

“Just a little, I will pull a chair out.”  
“...fine.”

With a soft laugh, the Moth lays his lower arms around the thin body on his back and holds the Deer. And the Radio Demon? Lets it happen. Slowly rising, the blue Pimp moved to the side and stuck his claw in an inset in the wall, making a platform appear. 

“See? I will sit down, and ya can sit on my lap or my thighs, and then the real magic will happen.”

He guides the Deer from his back and does as he told. Alastor chooses his thighs, a bit removed from his lap, and faces the wall with the extra openings for more water with his back leaning on the Pimp’s chest. Valentino pulls another handle and both demons get hit with more water from the sides, one head positioned to hit Alastor on his front. He jumps first, but the temperature and pressure are pleasant. A tiny bit harder than the showerhead above them, but so good for the muscles.  
With a soft hum, the Deer closes his eyes and grabs Valentino’s lower set of arms, looping them around his small frame like a safety belt. Then -with a snap- a bottle of shampoo appears.

“I assume you do not own something like this.” A sly look over his shoulder, bemused.

“Nope. All I need is some polish now and then.” An unashamed shrug with one shoulder as the insect catches the jab at his oddity.

“Be careful with my ears then, Dear.”  
“I will.”

Both demons sink into a comfortable silence while the Moth is shampooing the Stag’s red hair. His claws massage the Deer’s skin, carefully around the antlers and especially the ears which flick a time or two. He could see how Alastor dozes more and more, relaxing. The infamous Radio Demon, who never let his guard down, just sitting on his legs and relaxing right into a light snooze. 

“Just a plaything, huh?”

“...exactly. A unique one for sure, pretty handy.” The delay is sleepy, mumbling through his accent.

“A compliment, at least.” A soft laugh on his lips, the Moth starts to wash the shampoo out. “I could massage ya too, ya know. I mean...if ya would like this.”

Alastor’s eternal smile gets a little darker on the edges, not out of displeasure, more of an idea.  
“Is this closeness not enough, Dear?”  
His claws let go of his safety belt and place it on the Moth’s thighs, moving teasingly further up.

“Nono! It’s perfect, I just thought ya would maybe enjoy thiIISS.” Valentino’s whole form tenses up, his breath a hot hiss. Unsure if he should press his legs together or further open.

“What ya doing, Baby?”  
“Nothing -just looking. I think there is still some shampoo left Darling.”

Valentino bits his lower lip but continues the washing. And spitefully Alastor continues his “looking”. His nails reach the Moth’s cock, not fully erect yet, but radiating an intense heat. 

“Is this normal, that this little contact creates such strong reaction?” The touch is inquisitive, more feather light.

“U-hm...not always...but ya my crush, baby, and the simple idea ya could touch me, is more than enough to push me...over the edge. And...no pressure there! None! I’m just kinda a little touch starved the last...months.”  
The Moth’s breath gets short, and he leans his head between Alastor’s shoulder blades. All his focus on his task and resisting the hard desire to cage the Deer with his lower arms. 

“Touch starved? Are you telling me that you haven't had another demon at your side, not since the tower?”

“Not one, like I told ya. No girl, no guy, nothing since… for nearly ten months. I’m not a cheater. I love ya, this is all that matters.” It's a low, painful admission.

“I see. That could explain Vox’s bad mood for the last months. But I told you, it doesn't matter to me.”  
Teasingly the Stag put more pressure on the heated skin, just to immediately remove his claws, and Valentino presses his head more against his back, his voice a thin whisper.

“Please... don’t stop -please.”

Begging. This little closeness and the King of Porn is already begging.

The Pimp knows how needy and pathetic he must sound to the Raio Demon, but he could not stop himself. His whole body wants this attention, ready to throw out all his pride and dignity.

“Ha! Begging my friend? Hrm...I am not an expert over this situation, but I believe my part should be this now.”  
And that chipper tone vanishes, replaced by a more profound, smoother voice, purring like silk and dark chocolate. He twistes his upper body to catch the Moth’s chin in his free hand, rubbing this thump over the already bitten lip.

“Tell me exactly that I should not stop doing~ Tell Daddy what you need, Baby.”

Valentino’s eyes go huge, his whole figure stiffening for a moment, and a deep moan escapes his chest. SHIT - Alastor is dominating him, like for real, like right now. Like - help? His head feels dizzy and for one second his mind is totally blank, all he could see are the gleaming red eyes of the Stag, full of sadistic happiness. Damn, Alastor enjoys having the upper hand. Okay. He could do this. Maybe. The Pimp leans his face more into the grip on his chin, his eyes full of desire.

“Pl-please don’t stop touching me... touching my dick. Please.”

“Hrm...aren't we missing something, Sugar? We both know you know the drill.”

No claws at the Pimp’s cock, but the one on his chin wanders a little lower, piercing the blue skin at his throat till blood runs and gets instantly washed away.

“Urgh-please, wank me off. Please, Daddy.” Fuck he feels pathetic. Its glorious. 

“Good Boy~ Hold still.”

Alastor’s claw leaves his throat and gives Val’s cheek a soft slap, just to stay there and pat him affectionately. His other hand reaches the full awake cock and with a firm grip, he gives him a steady stroke. Valentino’s hips buck upwards so hard, Alastor would probably be flying right from his place if the lower set of arms had not held him down.

“Such a reaction! But did Daddy allow you to move?”  
“N-no, Daddy.”  
“Should Daddy stop playing with you?”  
“NO, please, Daddy!”  
“Then hold yourself back, Baby, or I will find a way to make sure you can’t move.” It isn't a threat but the promise there is absolutely wicked. 

With a cruel smile the red Stag continues his work and the Moth needs all his strength and willpower to not harshly buck into that hand again. Not easy fighting this powerful impulse. His upper hands still shuffled into red hair, the lower over the thin hips, but he could do nothing with them. All he can do is breathe, hard and short, and bare his gold tooth.

The Deer is no expert in this field but Valentino’s body language is more than enough to guide his hand over the heated flesh. His palm produces pressure near his balls and his grips harden at the tip, testing reactions until he finds the best torture. With each stroke, he builds up more force until he digs his nail right into the leaking hole. Not to hurt the Moth, but to put him in the position of disobedience. It just works wonders. With a stuttering moan, the hips shuffle under the pleasure, and Alastor’s grin grows. Just like the Pimp’s eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy, I d-.”

“Shhh Boy. I don’t care, you broke a direct order. Now Daddy has to punish you. This is entirely your fault.”

Alastor’s claw lays on the blue lips, sealing them effectively. He removes the lower set and stands between Valentino’s spread legs, his abandoned cock still hard and dripping. The Buck shows no sign of arousal himself except for his glowing eyes. He snaps, and black tendrils appear, twine around the blue skin, binding Valentino’s thighs, his hip, and his four arms pressed against his side. One even wraps around his neck, the tip playing with the corner of his mouth. The Pimp could not move a single claw, helpless under the Stags “care.”

“Now the real magic will happen," Alastor parrots back, "hopeful you will learn your lesson, Boy.”

Alastor leans in and catches the Pimp in a heated kiss, all tongue, and teeth. The taste of blood fills their mouths until the Deer backs out and forces the Moth’s muzzle open, guiding the tentacle right into the hole. Val’s eyes widen and for a second, he gags, but the intruder’s movement slows down. Blood and saliva drool over his chin, but the constant stream of water wash it all away in a heartbeat.

The whole appearance of the Pimp changes, he seems...smaller? His antennas lie flat over his skull, his shoulders are low and his eyes pleading. Alastor could see how the Moth uses his tongue to play with the tendril. He even bobbles his head as much as possible with his neck bound.  
Both claws now on the violet cheeks, the Deer just consumes the picture in front of him.

“This is beautiful. This is true submission. You are mine~ my Boy-Toy! A shame, I still have to punish you.”

One hand leaves the cheek and continues his work from before. This is, of course, no real punishment, not alone. After a few strong pulls, a smaller tendril appears, unseen by the Moth. But Val could feel how it enters his leaking cock, and his body fights the black bounds until the thin string starts to move, imitating a very specific act. With a muzzled moan his eyes roll back, and his whole frame starts to shiver. 

Alastor simply watches the reaction, grin growing sharper by the moment in a rush of pleased control. What a lovely reaction this is. With every new second, the small movements of the Moth got wilder and wilder, his face purple and even tears form at the corner of his eyes. Not easy to spot, thanks to the shower, but Alastor catches one with his tongue. The Deer locks eyes with his toy, sees the pure pleading desperation, and attempt to speak.

“Is there a problem, Boy? Hm? Tell me.”  
The black tendril moves back, and Valentino inhales harshly, struggling to find his voice.

“...please...please, it’s too much...please, Daddy -let me cum, please. I can’t take more...my balls killing me...please …it hurts.”

“This is still a punishment, Baby, but let me check.”  
And yes, Valentino’s genitalia is red, his balls huge and heated, his dick straining and jerking like crazy.

“Ah, I see. My bad, Boy. You don't appear capable of release, with the tendril blocking the passages. How unpleasant. I should move it.” And he moves it, but not out - Oh nono! - a little deeper, even twisting the thin string, watching the Pimp with a sadistic grin.

“AAAhhH! Please! Ala-Daddy, please! Stop! Stop! Let me...please!”

“No.”

The gag pushes back into the Overlord’s maw. Valentino’s body cramps, his veins clear to see under his skin, eyes shooting wide open. He even tries to bite through the shadowy length with no success. Alastor knows if the shower wasn't running the whole time, the Moth’s skin would glitter of sweat. He could feel how the demon fights his magic fetters again and again and how his actions lose focus. Well, a few minutes should be enough for his first punishment, so with a snap, the black gag disappears.

“Pl-pleas Daddy, I can’t...pl-PHONEBOOK!”

How strange, but the Stag remembers a talk in the past about safe words. This apparently meant Valentino was at his limit, and the Deer should stop now. That would be the right thing to do. But also the boring one. 

He enjoys seeing the Pimp in this state, a real shame.

“Did you learn your lesson, Boy?”  
“Yes-yes! Daddy, I do. Please-ph-phonebook!”

Alastor catches the Moth’s twisted face with his hands and presses their lips together, while the small tendril just disappears. And Valentino climaxes immediately and he cums hard. Without Alastor’s bound around him, he would have simply crashed from the chair, his whole body limp with fatigue and pleasure.

Alastor raises an eyebrow, still holding his partner's face between his claws. With a snap, the blackness vanishes, and the Pimp falls against the Deer’s chest who has no problems catching him. One claw petting the Overlord's shoulder the other curls around the back of his head.  
He did this. He pushed the King of Porn so far over his edge that he blacked out. Uncertain what to feel about this information, he chooses pride. He had done this to Valentino.

“Is everything okay, Dear?”  
Not in the dark honey tone, but still soft. Alastor could feel weak movements; the Moth starting to coming back to reality.

“...just...give me...a sec...to catch my...breath. ...ya did...good. Damn...I feel like...like a fucking rookie with ya.”

“Realy? What a shame, I prefer to work with pros.” His claws are squeaking Valentino’s cheeks, teasing. “I think we should repeat this little routine sometime in the future, Darling. I would like to see if my Boy-Toy can change to a real man.” Using that term makes him chuckle, it's so absurd.

“Ouch, that stings a little.”  
With a soft answering chuckle, Valentino stands up and, well, takes a shower. A little colder now, cold enough to drive the Deer out of the cube. Alastor pulls a towel off the self, it is too incredibly soft to pass up, but even the short side is way too long to loop it comfortably around his frame. With a snap, a red robe appears, plus some slippers. Perfect.

“I will make some coffee and breakfast. Any wishes?” Noncommittal as though that scene hadn't just occurred.

“If ya'r asking...how about some pancakes?”

“Sounds good, don’t take too much time, dear. Or I will flush again.”

“That sounds more like an invitation, then a threat.” A glance out of the shower is saucy, testing his luck and he can feel it.

“Maybe, but this time I will make sure that you can’t use your safeword.”

The Deer is already half out of the room, but the muffled, “Damn... I’m hard again.” was still audible.

The same problem surrounds the kitchen, every surface is way too high to reach. At least the plus side of unlimited power is you can abuse them for something little like cooking. 

Valentino’s antennas flick after a few minutes, and he could smell the fresh coffee and, of course, the pancakes. His guts growl deep, and he has to swallow against drooling like a beast. His iconic red coat over his nude body, and his pink glasses over the eyes, he walks to the high table.

The Deer sits already on one of the barstools, playing some smooth jazz to himself. Just a normal morning after.

**Author's Note:**

> This time I set the formation a little different by the dialog. I´m not etailer sure which version I prefer or is pleasant to read.  
> End I would like to know, is the formation like this good or should I leave some more paragraphs?


End file.
